


Loophole

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: "No sweets before bed"





	Loophole

His deadline was November 3rd and Derek Nurse hadn’t so much as opened his paper since October 26th when he started putting the girls’ Halloween costumes together. Normally, he was pretty okay with getting his assignments in under the wire, but this one had to be good. Will finally had a great job, they lived in a great school district, and the girls had already made friends. Soon enough it would be borderline traumatic to move everyone, to uproot the girls and move closer to whatever university would hire him just because he couldn’t lock down this job. 

As far as he was concerned, scrolling through the comments left in bright red that his former advisor had bloodied his most draft with, it was tenure or bust with the review board this year and he wanted this pain in the ass paper to seal the deal for him. 

He had finally broken down and decided against editing all 82 pages as a whole, opened a blank word document and started re-writing page by page. For fuck’s sake, the only thing that would’ve been worse is if he’d been asked to revisit his thesis. Derek was two pages into his re-write when he heard a creak from the stairs and some frantic shushing as everything fell deadly silent again. He checked the clock on his computer, 2:03am. The girls should definitely not be awake, and yet he could still hear the distinct sound of bare feet creeping down the stairs and through the living room. 

“Ava, Izzy, come here.” He was careful to be quiet and put a finger to his lips as he urged the girls to do the same as they appeared from around the corner and padded into the kitchen. Derek looked up from his paper and quickly decided how he wanted to play this—in the end, his curiosity won out. “What’s up, girls?” He asked, and they approached the table with no apprehension. 

Izzy quirked a mischievous smile and replied “Papa said we couldn’t have candy before bed, so we waited until after bed.” 

Ava was giggling by now, the sound muffled by the flat of her palm. 

“It’s not before bed, so we can have some of our candy, right?” For 8 years old Izzy was too smart for her own good. Derek was completely determined to stay solidly in her inner circle as she grew older because he knew without a doubt that she would be hell to keep up with if he wasn’t on her good side. 

He huffed a sigh and leaned back in his chair and gestured to the pantry, “alright, you know the rule about loopholes.” 

Shitty had graciously taught them about the all mighty “loophole” the summer that Izzy turned 6. He explained that you should never break a rule, but if you find a loophole, you take advantage of it. However, you have to make sure that you get what you wanted because once you let the rule makers know about their mistake, they’d re-make the rule and your loophole would be gone forever.  
In all honesty, it was probably his sage advice that kept them from sneaking into the kitchen two days ago. He watched as they each pulled out their respective totes, still mostly full of candy, and piled handful after handful onto the kitchen table. 

“Hey,” Derek warned, as Izzy reached for the fourth handful of candy to add to her pile. “You’re getting candy in the middle of the night. Don’t rub it in.” Ava nodded and after a few moments Izzy acquiesced as well, and both totes were shoved back into the pantry. 

The next hour was filled with crinkling wrappers and sly smiles. When each of their respective candy piles had been exhausted, Derek put his foot down. 

“Okay, Ladies, I am exhausted. Bed time?” Thankfully both girls readily agreed and followed him up the stairs after he shoved his laptop back into his briefcase. He watched them shuffle back into their rooms, tucked them in, again, and said good-night, again, before heading back to his own room, letting his jeans drop to the ground and collapsing in bed next to will. 

“What the fuck, Nurse,” Will groaned, squinting as he checked his phone, “it’s 3 am, why are you just coming to bed?” He shoved his face back into his pillow. 

“I was working on my paper and then the girls came down to eat some of their Halloween candy.” 

Will turned his head and cracked one eye open, “you let them eat candy at 3 am?”  
Derek rolled onto his side to face his husband, “technically it was 2.” 

“Dude,” Will replied, because even Derek knew that wasn’t any better. 

“Izzy noted that you said no sweets before bed and since they had already gone to bed…”

Will groaned, “it technically wasn’t before…fuck.” 

“Yep.” 

“I’ll fix it in the house rules tomorrow.” He muttered into his pillow. “Did you make them brush their teeth again?”

Derek grimaced, he knew he’d forgotten something, “just go back to sleep, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by zimmerdouche
> 
> No shirt, no shoes, no grammar--I'm on break and anything goes.


End file.
